1. Technical Field
This invention relates to art kits and, more particularly, to an art kit for promoting religious comfort and spiritual healing.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, art kit arrangements have been proposed that include adhesive backed letters and numerals, alignment grids, and transfer sheets for decorating a preferred surface, such as a pillow. However, it is common knowledge that the individual letters may be supplied in quadrilateral block form to achieve spacing and alignment by juxtaposing adjacent blocks, which requires a separate backing for each letter that has to be separately removed for affixing of the letter or numeral to the desired substrate. This is time and energy consuming and discourages many novices from attempting to use such kits.
Alternately, the letters and numerals are arranged for partial adherence temporarily to the front side of a transfer sheet applied between the grid and the letters, with the transfer sheet being adhered to the grid by a separate adhesive coating on the grid. Such a transfer sheet is manually removed therefrom to shift the partially free letters to the substrate surface for adherence thereto of the letter free portions after which the transfer sheet is pulled free of the letters so that the remaining portions may be adhered to the substrate.
However, most commercially available lettering kits while providing a full selection of letters and numerals in a particular size for a particular font usually require that the user in making signs and the like, utilize selected pressure sensitive coated letters and numerals from the kit, to make their own layout guidelines on the substrate. The individual letters are individually applied to the substrate by the user who tries to achieve consistent alignment and spacing as best they can manually. The result is all too frequently shoddy and unprofessional looking in appearance. It would be more convenient to have whole pre-made words or phrases that can be transferred to a desired surface instead of having to construct the words from individual letters
Often times, such art kits are utilized to construct gifts of sentimental value to the recipient. One of the best ways to make a gift memorable and to show how much one cares for the recipient is to display an encouraging message thereon. This is frequently accomplished by quoting Biblical scripture. It would be difficult though, as mentioned herein above, to construct an entire Bible verse from individual letters and then transfer those onto the pillow or other intended surfaces.
Accordingly, a need remains for an art kit for promoting religious comfort and spiritual healing in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an art kit that has religious significance, is attractive in design, and reasonably priced. The finished product provides a decorative addition to any room and allows a homemaker to display their religious beliefs while reminding others of Jesus' love for them. Advantageously, various comforting or inspirational messages from the Bible can be stitched onto or applied with the art kit. Such messages could provide comfort and offer support during various difficult periods. The art kit for promoting religious comfort makes an ideal gift for housewarming parties, weddings, anniversaries, and birthdays.